Mama Missing
by KaitaKembi
Summary: A year has passed since the spirit detectives rescued Katie, Hiei's girlfriend, and the Spirit Detective wars. But now 25 humans have been captured and held for randsom. Once again the Spirit Detectives must go on a search to save them.
1. Kaasan

KaitaKembi: Hi ya'll! Not really a new story, but I guess you could call it that. I really really really really suggest reading Love Portal Problems first, because otherwise parts of this might not make sense. But I'm sure you'll enjoy it anyway! Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: KaitaKembi doesn't own the four Reikai Tantei people, Youko Kurama, Kuenma, or Botan. (Anyone u recognize from the show I don't own, ok?)  
  
Summary: A year has passed since Katie came to the Reikai Tantei. She's helped out slightly on a few missions, using her power to open portals to another dimension. But now her life is turned upside down again. When her mother and twenty-five other humans go missing, Katie, Kaita, and the Reikai Tantei must once again set out to save the day. But this time the demons are stronger than ever. Will they survive?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: Where's Mama?  
  
The two girls walking down the street looked completely different, yet they were best friends. The taller one looked almost punk in her army tank top and dark green cargo pants. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she wasn't talking. Dark purple, almost black, hair flowed down her back to her shoulder blades. Yellow-orange eyes glared at anyone who dared to meet them.  
  
The shorter girl was smiling, blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Three shopping bags hung off her arms. She wore a cute jean skirt and a light blue shirt with the word "ANGLE" across it in white letters. She was chatting non-stop to the taller girl, who would occasionally nod or say something like "Yup," and "Mhm."  
  
"Kaita, are you listening to me?" the shorter girl demanded after the umpteenth time this had happened.  
  
"Of course," Kaita grinned, "You were just telling me about how Hiei beat a boy who was flirting with you into a bloody pulp on your last date."  
  
The short girl gave her friend an annoyed look.  
  
Kaita laughed, "I always wondered why you bothered to go out with that short, moody koorime anyway. The boys at your school are much cuter and nicer."  
  
The short girl flipped her dirty-blonde hair, "And I'm assuming you're talking about a certain red-head with the human initials S. M.?"  
  
Kaita chuckled, "Katie, you know me too well."  
  
"I would hope so," Katie said, "We've been best friends for, what, a year?"  
  
Kaita nodded. Suddenly, she gasped, "Oh my gods, I was gonna tell you that joke, wasn't I?"  
  
Katie smiled, "Oh yah!"  
  
Kaita told her the joke and was just getting to the punch line when she opened to the door to Katie's house.  
  
"And to then he..." she trailed off and stared around the once-clean house. Pictures in the entrance hall hung lopsided and some had been torn off the walls. The dining room table had been flipped and the chairs were broken. The TV in the living room was smashed and glass from it covered the floor. The floor was also covered in different colors of blood, one of which was red.  
  
"Kaasan?" Katie gasped, "Kaasan?" She dropped her bags and ran to the back of the house.  
  
Kaita walked into the kitchen and was about to pick up to phone when Botan flew in through the open window.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" she gasped, "What happened?"  
  
Kaita shook her head and leaned against the kitchen counter, "I don't know. But I was about to call the police when you arrived."  
  
"Sorry," Botan landed on the ground, "I have a message for you guys from Kuenma. I called the others to meet here. But I had no idea what had happened."  
  
"It's ok Botan," Kaita sighed, "I'm gonna go check on Katie."  
  
She found the girl sitting on her mother's bed, clutching a picture and sobbing.  
  
Kaita bent down and put her hand on her best friend's shoulder, "Katie, the others are coming here. They'll be here soon. I'm going back to the Makai to get Kuga."  
  
"Ok," Katie choked.  
  
"Botan's here already. I'll be back shortly."  
  
Katie nodded. Kaita moved away from her and created a portal to her home. She stepped through.  
  
"KUGA!"  
  
The eleven-year-old wolf demon walked out of his cave home. "What Kaita?"  
  
"I need you to come to the Ningenkai with me. Something bad has happened."  
  
"What weapons do I need?"  
  
Kaita huffed, "Just bring the communicators and the blood testing equipment. You can get weapons later."  
  
Kuga nodded and hurried inside. Kaita tapped her foot impatiently until Kuga ran out, ready to go. Then she created another portal and the pair jumped through.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Holy shit!" Yuusuke gasped when he saw all the damage that had been caused.  
  
"What happened?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kaita glared at them, "How the hell should I know? That's not the reason you're here."  
  
"You sound like Genkai," Yuusuke grumbled.  
  
Kaita cuffed him with her wing as he passed, sending him sprawling.  
  
The three of them walked into the kitchen.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were already there. Both were leaning against separate walls. Katie was sobbing into Hiei's chest, and he had his arms around her protectively. Kuga was testing the blood from the living room to see what kind of demons it had come from. Kaita moved over to help him.  
  
"Finally, you're here," said Botan, "Kuenma has a new mission for you. A clan of demons has taken twenty-five humans and is holding them all for ransom. They want Kuenma to destroy the barrier between here and the Makai. They say they'll kill a human once a week for every week as long as it takes for Kuenma to drop the barrier. Kuenma -"  
  
"Wants us to destroy the clan and save the humans," finished Yuusuke.  
  
"If only it was that simple," Botan replied, "No, Kuenma wants you to bargain with the clan leader. See if you can get at least a quarter of the humans free. In exchange for the humans Kuenma will give them a large section of the Makai."  
  
"Why in seven hells would we 'bargain' with these demons when we could simply kill them?" Yuusuke demanded.  
  
Kaita looked up from where she was testing blood, "Yuusuke, a demon clan is made up of at least a hundred incredibly strong demons. I'm not talking demons like from the Dark Tournament. I'm saying stronger. The weakest of these demons is as strong as Toguro at 100%. Think about what you're saying. All of us going up against a force like that? None of us would last more than two minutes."  
  
"Kaita's right," agreed Kurama, "Not only that, but these are the demons that took Katie's mother, am I right Kaita?"  
  
The half-demon nodded.  
  
"Are y-you saying th-th-that m-my m-mom could b-be killed by demons?" Katie sobbed.  
  
"I won't let that happen," Hiei growled.  
  
"Neither will I," said Kaita, "But...I don't see what we can do."  
  
"What we need to do," Yuusuke said, "Is talk to the toddler."  
  
* * * * * 


	2. In The Zoo

KK: Hi ppl!!!!! Guess what? I have a totally cool fic you all should read. It's called Prisoners and is written by Dragonflyr. I love it and, if you're a Kurama fan, you'll love it too. Only one thing I should warn you about on it, it's written in the second person. If you don't know what that means, it's where the story goes "You did this," and "You did that." Ok? It basically tells you what you did. No, really?? Lolz. Anyways, read that fic after reading mine and have a good day. R, R, and enjoy plz!  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: In the Zoo  
  
Katie's mother, Mrs. Etsuki Yomomota, awoke with a muffled groan. Her groan was muffled because there was a cloth gag tied around her mouth. It was dark, so dark that Etsuki couldn't see anything at all. She attempted to sit up, but she was already. Trying to pull away from whatever she was leaning against, Etsuki realized that her hands were tied behind it. Something brushed against her hand. Startled, she tried to pull away. When it continued to touch her, she screamed against her gag.  
  
"Shh!" hissed a voice at her ear, "Stop struggling. It's harder to untie you that way."  
  
Etsuki suddenly realized that her bonds were beginning to loosen. But the person who was untying her seemed to be having problems with one of the knots.  
  
"Damn ropes," they grumbled, "Hey, Hitizaki, pass me that lamp."  
  
Light suddenly lit up the place. Etsuki winced against it. At first she though it was very bright, before she realized it came from only a small lantern. A girl who looked no older than her daughter passed the lamp to someone behind Etsuki.  
  
"Excellent," said the voice, "Now let's see if I can actually get this rope undone."  
  
After two minutes of silence, where Etsuki looked around the dimly lit...place, wherever she was, she felt the ropes fall away. She wiggled her wrists and fingers and then turned around to see who had freed her. A woman who looked to be only a year or two younger than Etsuki smiled back.  
  
"Hi!" she said, "I'm Yama."  
  
"Etsuki," Etsuki replied and shook her hand.  
  
Yama turned to the girl that had handed her the lamp, "Here, turn it off."  
  
The people around Etsuki groaned.  
  
"Come on, Yama. Just a little more light," begged one.  
  
"No!" Yama snapped, "We can't risk running out of oil. We've wasted more than enough already."  
  
The girl who now had the lamp blew it out. The world was, once again, plunged into complete darkness.  
  
Yama touched Etsuki's shoulder, "Try and get some sleep."  
  
Etsuki nodded. She lay down, but felt her head hit Yama.  
  
"Sorry," Etsuki said and began to lift her head. Yama pushed her back down.  
  
"Don't worry. We're the only pillows we have."  
  
Etsuki smiled and put her head back down. In a few minutes she was asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Etsuki was shook awake some time later. She was surprised to see that the sun was high in the sky.  
  
"Etsuki! Etsuki!" it was Yama.  
  
"What?" Etsuki asked and sat up.  
  
Yama pulled her to her feet, "Get up! The guards are coming to check on us. If they see you asleep, they'll beat you senseless."  
  
Etsuki looked around. She, Yama, and about fifteen other women and girls stood at the edge of a giant cement cage. There were glass windows so that they could look out, but she noticed that there was a roof and the high sun was really only an illusion caused by bright lights. It reminded Etsuki of a zoo cage, only she was inside.  
  
Outside, two guards walked past the window. Etsuki nearly screamed. Their skin was blue-green and scaly, and they had long tails with tips like the devil (AN: Think Juri from the Dark Tournament).  
  
"What are they?" Etsuki whispered to Yama.  
  
"Demons," she replied.  
  
Etsuki stared at her in disbelief, "You're joking. Demons aren't real."  
  
Yama shook her head and turned as the door opened, "These are real enough."  
  
The two demons entered the room. Almost all the girls cringed away from them, but Yama stepped forward.  
  
"I see you managed to free your latest friend," sneered the leader.  
  
"Your knots are getting easier to untie," Yama said coolly.  
  
The other demon made a jab at her with his staff, "Back off human. We're here to make sure none of you are missing."  
  
Yama crossed her arms over her chest and didn't move, "All of us are here, I can assure you."  
  
"Even so, Yama," said the leader, "We have our jobs. Business has to keep rolling." He stepped past Yama and began to count. He tapped every single one of the girls on the head. The second demon got to Etsuki first.  
  
He lifted up her chin so that he could get a better look at her face, "So you're the new one, eh? My aren't you the pretty human." He licked his lips. Etsuki recoiled in horror.  
  
The demon leader pushed him aside, "Hands off, Ora. These girls aren't for fun."  
  
Ora hissed but stepped back.  
  
"All right, Yama. You were right, this time."  
  
Yama smirked, "Aren't I always?"  
  
After the demons had gone, all of the girls seemed to ease up slightly and it was time for introductions.  
  
Etsuki met Kowa (who was a girl who went to Tokyo U.), Sume (a lady that owned a store in Kyoto), Anya (her parents were Russian), Akubi, Naska, Urube, Meosuki, Sesame, and many others.  
  
"What do you do here?" Etsuki asked.  
  
"Well," smiled Akubi (at 17, she could still find the heart to be perky), "At around seven we have breakfast, which you slept through. Then the guards come in to check us. Then, at ten, we are taken out to work until twelve. After that, we're put back in here and are looked at by demons for the rest of the day."  
  
"What?" gasped Etsuki.  
  
"That's right. We're in a zoo," grumbled Sume.  
  
Etsuki nearly fainted. Yama grabber her arm to keep her steady.  
  
"It's ok Etsuki. It's not as bad as you think. But -"  
  
Sume snorted, "Not as bad as she thinks? Trust me, Etsuki. It's a lot worse." She stood up and stalked off.  
  
Yama glared at her and then smiled sadly at Etsuki. "Don't mind her. She's just upset about being here."  
  
Etsuki watched Sume go, 'I don't blame her.'  
  
* * * * * 


	3. Knowing the Odds

KK: I am soooo sry for not updating this for like ever. But I had so much school work and my hands have just been like dieing from writing and typing too much. But now I'm updating, so read, review, and enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 3: Knowing the Odds  
  
"The demons that attacked Katie's mom were mainly dragon demons and water sprite demons," explained Kaita, pointing to the large diagram she had, "However, some of the demons were bird demons and even one or two cat demons."  
  
"Bird demons working with cat demons?" Kuenma objected, "Is that possible?"  
  
Kaita signed, "It's rare but not unheard of. I happen to know that my father did business with cats in his younger years."  
  
The four Reikai Tentai, Kaita, and Katie were all in Kuenma's office. Kaita and Kuga were finished analyzing the blood from Katie's floor.  
  
"How do we contend with water sprites, dragons, cats, and birds without getting killed or caught?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It's gonna be hard," said Kaita, "but we need to threaten them somehow."  
  
Hiei chuckled. "As son as they look at me, they'll give us whatever we want."  
  
"Hate to burst your buble, Hiei, but not everyone is afraid of you. In fact, most of the demons we're negotiating with are going to be stronger than you. No, we need someone who's feared by almost everyone in the Makai." She turned to Kurama. "We need Youko!"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Wait a minute," Yuusuke objected. "What do you mean, 'We need Youko.'?" We'll be fine without him."  
  
Kurama's eyes flashed golden and a silver streak flashed through his hair. Katie gasped as the kind Kurama transformed into the cold and cunning Youko before her eyes..  
  
Kaita smiled and walked forward. "Welcome back."  
  
Youko Kurama turned to Yuusuke. "You're wrong, ningen. I do believe that even my presence won't be enough."  
  
Kaita looked at all of them as if to say, "See."  
  
Kurama transformed back, leaving Kaita slightly disappointed.  
  
"So, when are we leaving?" Kuwabara asked. 


	4. A Day in the Life

KK:  I'm writing this at school write now.  Omg, my dad typed up my last thing, so now if I ever get carpel tunnel again, I can just have him type it up and post it.  He's the best.  I now have a penname on fictionpress.com (ff.net's sister site).  It's LittleShaherizad. I haven't written anything for it yet, but I may someday.  Sry I've been so long in updating.  Writer's block, homework, and another story have preoccupied me for a while. Enjoy the show!!

Chapter 4: A Day in the Life

Etsuki walked in a line with the women and girls.  She was in front of Yama and behind Anya.  They were heading out into a large forest to help care for some docile animals.  Etsuki wondered if docile in this place actually meant "couldn't take your head off but would do its best to try."  The plants in the forest seemed determined to just that.

Finally they made it to the cage where the animals were kept.  Etsuki was shocked to see that what they were going to care for were large, palomino horses.  The horses were easily twice to three times the size of normal ones.  They tossed their long mains, swished their tails, and pawed at the ground irritably.  Etsuki couldn't help but glance up warily into the eyes of one particularly ferocious looking one; it's bright blue eyes rolled down to meet hers and she looked away.

"You will be feeding and grooming these magnificent beasts," the leader demon said, indicating a huge pile of hay and large horse brushes.

Most of the girls exchanged apprehensive but excited glances, but Etsuki looked at the floor.  "I've never taken care of a horse before in my life."

"Partner up with me," Sume replied, "I'll help you and show you what to do."

Though the horses were large and looked ferocious, they were really quite gentle.  The ladies fed the horses first.  Then, while the horses ate, the climbed up onto ladders so that they could brush the long flowing mains glistening fur.  The ladies split up into teams of four; two people would brush the legs while the other two brushed the backs.  Etsuki and Yama's horse seemed more interested in them than in its food, and it nearly knocked Etsuki off its back when it swung its head to study them. 

The girls worked for two hours until the horses looked spotless.  The demons motioned them down and led them out of the cage.  Many were reluctant to go, but at a flash of the demons' weapons they quickly hoped down and left without a word.  No one talked on the way back, but Etsuki could see many of the younger girls glance back, eyes shining.

'I would have thought these girls would hate being here,' she thought, 'After all, they're separated from their families and friends.  But they seem to enjoy themselves.  Either that or they're really good actresses.  Maybe this isn't really that bad.  Maybe Sume's wrong.'  In fact, Etsuki noticed, Sume was the only one who didn't show some sort of happy emotion.  She was looking dejectedly at the ground, but no one seemed to care.

When they reached the cave where they lived, they were shepherded in through a side door and the guards left.  Everyone immediately split into their own groups; Etsuki noticed that Sume walked away from everyone toward a large waterfall in the far back corner of the exhibit.

"What's wrong with her?" Etsuki asked Kowa.

"Well," said Kowa, "About a month ago, Sume accused Yama of being a demon spy.  Sume said she had proof, but no one believed her.  She said Yama was ideal for a spy because Yama was here first and seemed to know a lot about what was going on.  Yama kicked her out of the group and forbade anyone to speak to Sume, or to even go near where she lived again.  Sume moved to the waterfall over there, because she figure that was far enough away to keep Yama from hurting her."

"Yama has enough power to banish people from the group?"  Etsuki asked in shock.

"Oh yah.  Yama _was _the first one here; that's not a lie.  And she protects us from the demons if they get out of hand or if we do something that upsets them.  But she doesn't help Sume anymore.  And she says she wont help anyone who's friendly to Sume.  The demons are scary, so no one wants to fight them alone."

Etsuki looked over at Sume, who had climbed up the long wall of rocks up to a ledge over the waterfall and was sitting down on it.  Her side was to Etsuki, one leg drawn up with arms around it and the other one dangling over the edge.  She was staring off into space.  It wasn't really that far away, but far enough, Etsuki supposed, to have the falling water drown out the sounds from the main group.  Etsuki had had a chance to study the poor woman earlier that day, and she had noticed that her arms and legs had many bruises and scratches on them.  A large gash ran from Sume's upper chin to her nose; it looked like it could have been made by a sharp claw or talon.  As Etsuki watched her now, Sume turned.  Etsuki was startled to see the light glint of a single silver tear that slid its way down Sume's cheek.

"Hey, Etsuki!" Yama yelled, braking through the woman's thoughts, "Come take a bath with us.  You need to be looking your best for when the guests arrive."  Etsuki could almost see the playful smile tugging at Yama's lips.

Etsuki turned toward a large, blue water pond that sat behind many large rocks and ferns at the front of the exhibit.  Some of the younger girls were already splashing around, and Etsuki was happy to join them.  She and the others stripped down to their underwear and played around in the water.  Then they washed their cloths and set them out to dry.  They were telling each other stories of their lives back home (fully clothed) when the first demons began to arrive.

It took Etsuki by surprise to see a three-horned, red-skinned demon mother with her two you children clinging to either hand. They looked harmless enough.  Etsuki was reminded fondly of her monthly trips with Katie to the zoos in America; in Japan they never had time to go.

"This really isn't that bad," she murmured more to herself than to anyone else.

"No," Kowa responded and played with her hair, "It really isn't."


	5. Setting Off

KK:  I'm totally bored out of my mind right now so I think I should update my story some more.  I really should be working on homework, which is the real reason I got on here in the first place, but I just don't feel like it.  Anyway, I hope u all enjoyed the last chapter.  I know it was short, but bare with me.  Ill keep updating as quickly as I can, which will help the story move along some.  And I've decided I'm not gonna write any of my other stories until I've updated this one pretty close to where I am now.  Basically this means that i'm not going to update Peregrine or Deletion for a while, and, seeing as how I almost never update Seven Artifacts, I think it goes without saying that I wont be updating that.  Thnx to all u loverly ppl who enjoy this story so much.  U make my millennia.  Love ya and enjoy the show!!

Chapter 5: Setting Off

Hiei and Katie stood in Kurama's back yard.  Katie was leaning against Hiei's chest, her hair blowing slightly forward.  Hiei had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist as the young couple stared at the night sky.  Stars twinkled in their deep blue ocean as moon beams danced through the tree branches.  Katie closed her eyes and breathed in deeply to catch all of the cool night air.

"It's so lovely tonight," she sighed, "Mom would enjoy it."

"Katie, I don't want you to go with us when we rescue the humans."

Katie looked up at her moody boyfriend, smiled, and shook her head, "I'm going whether you want me to or not.  This is _my _mother we're talking about."

"It's too dangerous," Hiei argued, "I would feel like I would need to protect you.  I can't always be there, you know."

"You needed to take care of me a year ago, Hiei.  Not this time."  Katie raised her right hand into the air, palm out.  The air swirled for a moment, then a small black hole appeared in the sky about three feet away from her.  Strong rushes of air threatened to pull them, but Hiei braced against them and help Katie closer.  Confident that she had proved her point, Katie closed up the portal with a wave of her hand.  "If I need to I'll just send a demon to another dimension."

In Kurama's room, Kurama and Kaita stood at his window, watching the human/demon couple.

"She really has improved her power," Kurama observed.

Kaita nodded, "I've been helping her in our spare time.  She can sort of control where she opens a portal, but not completely yet.  Her power's a lot like Shishiwakamaru's Cape of No Return."

Kurama looked at the demon hunter, "So, will she be able to with us??  Or is she no help at all?"

"I don't really know," Kaita shrugged and crossed her arms, "I don't think we can stop her.  She's like Hiei with Yukina or you with your mother."

Kurama nodded and stared out into the distance.

Kaita sighed and turned away from the window, "You should get some sleep, fox.  We're all meeting at my place tomorrow around noon."

"Is Kuga coming?"

"No.  He, reluctantly, agreed to stay behind and watch over the place while we're gone.  But I'll be in contact with him."

Kurama nodded, "Good night."

Kaita turned and kissed him swiftly.  Then she passed through a portal and disappeared.  Kurama turned back to the window to watch Hiei and Katie talk.

_'We got lucky last time.'_ Youko's voice reverberated in his head, _'We may not be so lucky this time.'_

'Yes,' responded Suuichi, 'But Kaita's right.  We are going to need you before the end.'

Kaita and Kuga stood on front of the their cave, waiting for the guys to show up.  Hiei arrived first.  Then Kurama and Katie.  Next was Yuusuke.  They wanted thirty minutes for Kuwabara before he decided to show.  Kaita was ready to have his head.

"Ok, where are we headed to?" Kurama asked.

Kaita shot Kuwabara one last death glare and pulled a map out of her pocket.  "From what I heard, there are three large settlements here, here, and here," she pointed to various section, "The largest and closest one is this one, so that's the one we're going to first.  The next one is fairly large, as demon settlements go, and the demon lord there also runs a zoo."

"A zoo?" Kuwabara yelled, "Demons have zoos?"

"Yes, we do," said Hiei in his normal, cold tone, "And most demons will do almost anything to get a human exhibit."

Katie shivered, "That's awful."

"I'm sure that, if humans knew about demon, they would want them for their zoos."

Katie was about to argue when Kaita cut in. "Shut up, both of you.  We only have two days until the first human is killed."

Everyone was quite for a second.

"The last settlement is smallest, but it's also the farthest away," Kaita finished, "Any questions?"

"Yah," said Yuusuke, "Once we get there, what's the plan?"

Kaita blinked, "You're the leader, and the only official Reikai Tentai here.  I assumed you had one."

Kaita blinked, "You're the leader, and the only official Reikai Tentai here.  I assumed you had one."

Yuusuke shrugged, "I just figured we'd go in there and kiss ass."

Kaita smiled and shook her head, folding up the map and putting it in her pocket.

"What?  It's a good plan!"

"Yuusuke Urimeshi, how are we supposed to 'kick ass' when Youko Kurama, who's easily the strongest, could be killed by the demons in an instant?" Kaita demanded.

Yuusuke stepped forward, "Hey, you wanted me to come up with a plan!"

"A good one!"

"It is good!"

"Good at getting us killed!"

Kurama sighed and Katie said, "Can we just go?"

Yuusuke and Kaita huffed at each other and turned away.  Katie sighed at Kurama, who smiled, shrugged, and began to walk east.  The others followed him.

They were soon out of Kaita's territory.  Kuga stopped at the border.

"Bye guys!"

"But, Kuga, aren't you coming with us?" Katie asked.

The wolf pup shook his head, "It's better if I stay behind."

"Remember," said Kaita, "Check on them every day.  And I'll call you if we're doing an inter-dimensional transfer."

Kurama nodded, "Ok.  Good luck you guys."

"Bye Kuga," Katie smiled.  And they set off to go find Katie's mother the other humans.

TBC


	6. Tratorous Mysteries

KK: Sry 4 not updating in like 4 ever. I know, I know, the suspense, though there's not much of it at this point, my have killed u. But u all can blame my idiot teachers who kept giving me homework. But now its summer vaca and I've graduated, so I'm free to update whenever I want. Well, until my Japanese class starts anyway. Enjoy the chapter and plz review!

Chapter 6: Tratorous Mysteries

It was evening and most of the girls were asleep. Etsuki looked over at Yama. She was rubbing the back of one of the younger girls. Etsuki and Yama had helped most of the younger children fall asleep, and the exhibit air was filled with their gentle sighs and snores. Etsuki was slightly reminded of Katie's American daycare at naptime; it was so peaceful. Etsuki sighed and got up.

"Is everything ok?" Yama asked, looking up from her now almost-asleep child.

Etsuki nodded, "Yah. I'm just going for a little walk. My legs are stiff from kneeling down so long."

"Be sure you're back before the lights go out," Yama warned her.

Etsuki nodded and walked away in the direction of the large waterfall. She drifted lazily between large ferns and tall trees. Pink and purple flowers were just closing up their buds for the night. Etsuki sighed, rubbing her left arm absentmindedly as she thought. Everything was so peaceful, but Etsuki knew one person who couldn't, or wouldn't, enjoy the beautiful scenery: Sume. Etsuki was purposely making her way to the lonely woman's home in hopes of understanding why Sume and Yama hated each other so bitterly. She reached the base of the water fall and marveled at how easy it would be to climb up. It was almost as though steps had been carved into its surface so that people could climb. 'Of course,' she thought, 'they might actually have been.'

She climbed up the sheer rock face, grabbing onto vines and other various plant life when a foot hold couldn't be found. It wasn't a hard climb, but Etsuki had definitely done easier things in her life. Finally, breathing hard, she made it to the top. There she found Sume resting on her back, starring up at the high glass ceiling, even though the night sky couldn't be seen beyond.

Before Etsuki could even open her mouth, Sume glared at her, "What do u want?"

"I…um…I," what did Etsuki want? "I…I understand what you think of this place." She offered.

"You do, do you?" Sume lifted her eyebrow and sat up, "If that's true, then what do you think I think of here."

Etsuki thought for a second, "Well, it's pretty bad here. Yama's really controlling, and some of the girls seem unfriendly."

Sume chuckled, "What are you, a diplomat?" Etsuki responded the only way she could: blinking in confusion. Sume shook her head, "You don't get it, do you. It's horrible here, Yama is the most controlling person I've ever met, and none of the ladies here are worth making friends with. If you truly knew what I thought about this place that's what you would have said."

"But this place has good things about it too," Etsuki argued, "We get fed, we get free time, the--"

"They feed us and do other stuff for us so that we don't get any bright ideas about running away. The demons only keep us for their amusement. Besides, I have reason to believe that Yama's a demon too."

Etsuki nodded, "So I've heard. But why? I was never told why."

Sume was about to respond when the lighting dimmed. "They'll miss you if you don't go back soon," she said instead.

Etsuki shrugged, "I don't care. I--"

Suddenly, they heard voices from down below rising over the soft splashes of the waterfall.

"Etsuki!" It was Yama. Sume raised an eyebrow as if to say "See?"

"Etsuki!" Yama called again, "Come down from there. It's time for bed."

"I'll be down in a sec," Etsuki yelled, leaning over the edge of the rock face.

Some one else's voice, which Etsuki recognized as Hitizaki's, called, "Get down here now, Etsuki. You shouldn't have even gone over here in the first place!"

Etsuki was startled, but chose not to reply.

"You better be going or they'll shun you too," Sume prompted.

Etsuki nodded, "See you tomorrow, ok?"

Sume shrugged, "I doubt it. But, if you say so."

Slowly but surely, Etsuki made her way down the rock face. As she neared the bottom, she hopped off, landing next to Yama and Hitizaki. Hitizaki looked furious, while Yama seemed more triumphant. They began to walk back in silence, but Etsuki couldn't take it.

"Why do you guys have something against her?" She demanded, "Sure, she's volatile, but I think she could be ok given the chance."

Yama was staring straight ahead and didn't even turn as she responded. "There are things that happened before you got here that you don't understand."

"Maybe I _would_ understand if you just explained instead of jumping to conclusions. I'm not a child Yama. I'm older than you are."

"Then act your age and stay away from her," snapped Hitizaki.

Etsuki was flustered. She was being ordered around by a girl who couldn't be more than half her age. Instead of responding she crossed her arms over her chest and stopped.

"Come on," Yama said, "The lights will dim soon and we'll be forced to waste oil."

The older woman didn't move, "Maybe Sume's right about you. Maybe you are a demon, or at least their spy."

Yama bristled, "Keep making accusations like that and you'll find yourself friendless and alone, just like Sume."

Before Etsuki could reply, Kowa ran up to them.

"Yama," she said, "One of the girls had a nightmare and wants to see you."

The leader of the ladies shot Etsuki a look that clearly said "I'll see to you later" before walking off in the direction of the group. Hitizaki followed her like a trained dog.

"Where have you been?" Kowa asked, falling into step beside a brooding Etsuki.

Etsuki glared at Yama's retreating back with as much anger as she could muster; the late time was starting to get to her, "No where I should have been."

Kowa looked at her in puzzlement but shrugged the matter off. She and Etsuki made there way back to the group of girls and lay down. Kowa drifted off in a matter of minutes after the lights went out, but Etsuki didn't find sleep coming to her that easily. She tossed and turned on the hard ground. Maybe it was just that it was her first real night there, or maybe it was that so much was going on that she was unaware about, she didn't know. All she knew was that there was more to the social order than she realized. She wished somebody would explain it. At last, she found a comfortable position and closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep that had eluded her for so long. Just before she faded, she heard something that sounded like a door opening and a raspy voice saying something. But ignored it, thinking it was just part of her dreams.


End file.
